


Blake's presents

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, general humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Day arrives, and Blake gets her presents from RWY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blake's presents

**Author's Note:**

> Context:https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3uz52n/weiss_and_blake_under_the_mistletoe_dashingiceream/cxiyszc?context=3
> 
> Source:http://40.media.tumblr.com/dfcb320e6f78d218ef0c52d1f1fa4765/tumblr_inline_nynyfdtu9T1qf2bb8_400.png

Ruby was hyper, Weiss was trying to find a quiet moment and Yang was thoroughly enjoying herself.

It was like any other day, except that it was Christmas day, and Ruby had eaten far too many chocolates and cookies, Weiss was attempting to prepare the last present and Yang was trying to see what it was.

"At least we're being sensible, right Zwei?" Blake asked, looking to the dog curled by her feet, gnawing on a chewy bone.

"Weiss, are you done yet?" Ruby asked. "We're supposed to be opening presents!"

"Ruby, tell your sister to back off and let me- Yang! It's not even your present!"

Yang stopped trying to undo the wrapping on Weiss' other presents and guiltily sat down.

"Sorry."

Weiss huffed, blowing a strand of hair away from her face.

"I told you it wasn't for you. It's for Blake."

Blake perked up.

"For me?"

"How about we let Blake unwrap hers first?" Yang suggested.

"Sure!" Ruby said, digging in a small pile of red-wrapping paper to find a slim parcel.

Weiss put what she'd been hiding from Yang into a thick envelope, whilst Yang took her own wrapped gift and slid it across the floor to Blake.

Blake nodded her thanks as she joined her teammates on the floor and took the three light parcels into her lap. She selected Ruby's first.

"Hm." She said, weighing it in her hands. "I wonder..."

She tore the tape off one corner and tilted the paper, causing a ribbon to fall into her palm. It was red, dotted with black spots.

"I thought that you might like some variety in your bows!" Ruby chirped. "You've got black, black and black at the moment."

Weiss and Yang looked at the bow, then each other.

"Ah." Weiss said.

"Um." Yang began, pointing at her own present.

Blake bit her lip as she came to the same conclusion as the others, picking up Weiss' envelope.

She slid a fingernail under a flap and opened the envelope. As she guessed, it was a black-and-white checked ribbon. Blake set it down next to Ruby's.

Ruby was shaking with barely controlled laughter and Weiss was looking aghast as Blake moved onto Yang's.

"Black and yellow stripes!" Blake exclaimed.

Yang cleared her throat.

"Um, I think we may have accidentally bought you the same present." She said.

"But I didn't tell you what I was getting her!" Weiss said.

"Neither did I!" Ruby added.

"I think that they're all lovely." Blake said, cutting off what could have turned into an argument. "Thank you. I mean it."

"Aww!" Yang smiled. Ruby got up and gave Blake a hug, Yang and Weiss joining the group hug seconds later.

"Thank you." Blake repeated, feeling a lump well up in her throat. "We didn't really celebrate the holidays like this in the White Fang. This really means a lot."

"We're all glad you're part of this team." Weiss said.

"Seconded." Yang added.

"Thirded! Now, who's opening their presents next?" Ruby asked.


End file.
